percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Demigod Girl
A Demigod Girl is a collaboration written by four people. (It used to be 5, untill Animalandia quit). This is the order in which the chapter's will be written: #Bladewood x2 #Josh- Son Of Hyperion #Jack Firesword #Daughter of Poseidon118 Story Lilith Adams is a demigod and she knows it. The daughter of Apollo, Lilith was part of an elite fighter's group known as the Trecedim. However, one day she dissapeard. Reawakening in the Fields of Asphodel, Lilith speaks to the spirit of King Rhadamanthus. Rahdamanthus tells her that her entire lineage is being hunted down, her famous ancestors/blood-relatives of Apollo are being killed off. She has been banished to the Fields of Asphodel because of the disturbance in time, and if she does not fix it- she will be erradicated. With the help of a few demigod friends, named Josh, Eric, Leila, and Laika, she must travel back in time to several different time periods and save her life and the world's. Main Characters Lilith Adams (Owned by Blade)- a demigod daughter of Apollo, Lilith is a skilled archer and can harness the power of her sun. She is now trying to stop her family from being erased from history. King Rhadamanthus (Owned by Greek Mythology)- a sort of guide for Lilith, King Rhadamanthus helps her much on her quest. Josh McLean (Owned you By Josh)- a demititan son of Hyperion. Josh makes his appearance at Mount Othrys. He became one of Lilith's friends after he was accidentally teleported to the Fields of Asphodel with her. Eric Reyes (Owned by Jack)- a demiprotogenoi, Eric is the son of Chronos ( who ''is ''time, not to be confused with Kronos, the titan of time). He weilds the power of chronokinesis- the ability to manipulate time- and, is a must-have-ally if Lilith is to have any chance of traveling back in time to save her family. Laika Stefa(Owned by Ani)- A daughter of Ares, Laika is still looking for her twin brother Ricky Stefa and as she was looking for him, found Lilith instead. Laika hates war and everything related to her father. Meeting Lilith made Laika happy because of the things that they both love- archery and the sun. Leila Nacht (Owned by DoP)- A demiprotogenoi daughter of Nyx, Leila Nacht is also a part of the Trecedim. She is caught in the Fade Portal during the attack on Mount Othrys in which she, Josh, and Lilith are sent to the Underworld. Xander Wood- Xander Wood, a son of Athena, is an high-ranking officer in the Trecedim. He- unbeknownst to the others- was also transported to the Underworld, but is in a coma for a short while. Enemies (Central Antagonist) The Unknown Threat- a certain person who has a grudge against the Adams family and is determined to make sure they are exterminated. Amanda Halingberd (Owned by Blade)- a british naval officer assigned as the first female to ever command her specific regiment. She comes from the 21st century and has been hired by The Unknown Threat to go back in time, join the Redcoats, and kill Lilith's ancestor of that time period (The American Revoloution). She is a vengeful enemy of the Americans, Native Americans, French, and Rose Jakobs. She has worked with the Japanese army, the British Army, the Russian army, and the German army. Other Characters AMERICAN REVOLOUTION Roselia "Rose" Jakobs (Owned by Blade)- an Native American demigod daughter of the roman goddess Ceres (Demeter in Greece), Roselia is skilled in using her plant-controlling powers. She becomes one of Lilith's friends when she travels to the American Colonies during the American Revoloution. Stuart McLean (Owned by Josh)- a genius, British billionare, Stuart McLean has been hired to help Amanda Halingberd in her attempts to kill the Adam's Family member residing in the American Revolotion time period. Peter Anderson (Owned by Ani)- Peter is a soldier in the American Revolution. He is in his mid twenties and only wants freedom for his country against the british. He is a son of Thanatos and a woman name Louis Anderson. Alexander Firesword (Owned by Jack) Bridget McNamara (Owned by DoP)- An Irish demigod daughter of Athena, who came to America just before the Revolutionary War began. Ancestors Daniel Adams- Daniel Adams was a peasent who grew up in the streets of New York. However, he was determined to make a name for himself in the colonies. He became a well known professor/doctor during the day, and well known vigilante at night. Though his intentions were good, and he only killed bad people- some considered him a danger to the American Colonization....some such as The Unknown Threat... Locations During ''A Demigod Girl, ''the main characters will travel between different time periods to rescue Lilith Adam's different ancestors: *American Revoloution (American Colonization time period) *Victorian England *Pirate Times *Feudal Japan *Arabian Knights time period *Ancient Egypt Chapters Part I: The Decent Chapter 1: Cecidit Genus (Blade) Chapter 2: Having Faith (Ani) Chapter 3: The Great Revolt (Josh) Chapter 4: Chrono (Jack) Chapter 5: Helped (DoP) Chapter 6: Totems of the Gods (Blade) Chapter 7: ??? (Blade) Chapter 8: ??? (Josh) Chapter 9: ??? (Jack) Chapter 10: ??? (DoP) Chapter 11: ??? (Blade) Chapter 12: ??? (Blade) Part II: A Date with Destiny Part III: The Eighth Sea Part IV: 地獄の冬 (A Winter in Hell) Part V: Swimming in the Sand Part VI: Pharaoh's Bane Other Category:Bladewood Category:Animalandia Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Jack Firesword Category:Daughter of Poseidon118 Category:A Demigod Girl